She Kinda Looks Like Maggie
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Sequel to scubysnaks’ ‘She kinda looks like KC’. The tables have turned and now a Catherine thinks Sara looks a lil like Maggie from E.R.OneShot [CS]


**Summary: Sequel to scubysnakss' 'She kinda looks like KC'. The tables have turned and now a Catherine thinks Sara looks a lil like Maggie from E.R.OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, I'd have a lil more money.**

**A/N: Special thanks to scubysnaks for letting me borrow the idea. :-) –cyber hugs-lol.**

**Other A/N: Try to forget that Marg was also on E.R that one season…or else it kinda screws up the plot.**

…**--…--…**

It had been over a month since Catherine went off on Sara for thinking she resembled that hooker KC from _China Beach_. The strawberry-blond had managed to forget about the little indiscretion for the most part but still gave her girlfriend a hard time about it whenever she could.

Catherine was sitting in the living room watching her favorite TV show, E.R. It was of the older episodes from back in the 90's. She didn't remember this particular episode but as soon as Maggie Doyle, the brunette doctor who she had had a crush on way back when came onto the screen she remembered why she loved that show so much.

Then she got wide-eyed and sat up a little straighter on the couch.

"Noooo…" The strawberry-blond muttered in disbelief. "No way."

…--…--…

_That night at the lab._

Catherine glanced up at Sara who was sitting across the room on the couch of the break room reading a file before she leaned over to Nick and whispered:

"Hey-- Nicky," She poked him in the shoulder, getting his attention.

He looked at her oddly for a second before whispering back. "What's up Cath?"

The older CSI was careful to make sure that Warrick, Greg, and _especially _Sara weren't eavesdropping before continuing.

"Did you ever watch E.R back in the 90's?"

The Texan thought for a minute. "Ya mean when George Clooney was in it?"

'_Yea, he's soo not gay.' _She thought with a smirk.

"Sure. Anyway, do you remember that lesbian doctor they had on there? Maggie Doyle?"

Nick drew a blank expression before nodding. "Vaguely. Ooh, was she that one who turned Carter down when he asked her out?"

"Duh, Nick. She was a lesbian…"

"What about her?"

"Well, doesn't Sara remind you a little bit of her?"

They both turned their heads and stared at the brunette, who just happened to have her hair curled that day. Which made her look even more like the Dr.

Suddenly Nick let out a gasp and everyone, including Sara, looked up at them.

"Omigod she _does_!"

"What are you two talking about over there that's got Nick gasping?" Warrick eyeballed the two across from him.

Nick giggled, got up out of his seat, and whispered the secret in the other man's ear.

Warrick gawked at Sara for a moment, and then muttered. "Whoa, trippy."

Sara cast a suspicious glance at her girlfriend before going and sitting next to her.

"Care to fill me in Cath?"

Just as Catherine was about to explain Nick finished telling Greg. He got a blank expression on his face.

"I never watched that show."

"Jesus Greg, what the hell have you been doing your whole life? You never saw _China Beach _and now you say you've never seen _E.R_!" Warrick was looking at the youngest CSI like he had the plague.

Sara perked up at the mention of her favorite show and was about to say something before Catherine beat her to the punch.

"Ya know War, it _was _the 90's. I think that's when Greg was in his 'internet porn-stage'.

Greg just nodded proudly. "You may be right about that Cath. Ah. The memories." He stared off into space dreamily.

"Leave Greg." Everyone chimed at once.

He came out of his little world and huffed. "Fine, but if anyone needs me, I'll be in the locker room. Reminiscing about the good ole days and all that fine stuff."

When no one objected the former lab rat stomped out of the room overdramatically.

After a long silence Sara mused.

"Allriiigghty then." She turned in the chair and faced Catherine fully. "You wanna tell me what the hell is goin on?"

"Uhh…"

Nick and Warrick stood abruptly.

"Ya know what?...Uh. I—we… Let's just get out of here Rick." Nick grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room to give the girls privacy.

"This is getting ridiculous." The brunette muttered under her breath, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Tell me about it."

"How bout _you _tell _me _about whatever you're hiding?"

"…Oh fine. Ok, I was just telling the guys that you—kinda remind me of Maggie Doyle from _E.R_." She shrunk back in her chair and waited for Sara's reaction.

She just raised an eyebrow. "…Who?"

Catherine sighed in defeat. "Are you kidding me?"

She didn't wait for an answer; instead she grabbed Sara's hand and led her to her office and to her computer. She quickly typed in 'Jorja Fox' then hit 'enter.'

"See, I told you." She pointed at the monitor.

Sara stared at a picture of the brunette smiling on the screen.

"I look nothing like her! The gap in her front teeth is the size of Texas!" Sara objected.

"HEY!" Nick shrieked from outside the closed door.

"Sorry Nicky!" Sara apologized before turning her attention back to Catherine. "You're crazy."

"C'mon Sar! Take it as a compliment! She's hot for crying out loud! I used to have _the _biggest crush on her. _Plus _she was gay."

Sara folded her arms defensively across her chest. "So her being gay makes it ok?"

Catherine started to object but Sara cut her off.

"…What you're saying is; if KC was gay it would've been ok for me to like her too, huh?"

"Oy Sara, I don't like her anymore. Besides, she's just a character on a TV show."

Just then Sara smiled wickedly. "Ok Catherine, I'll bite, if I drop the whole Maggie issue, you have to watch the whole _China Beach _box set with me."

Catherine frowned then pouted. "That's not fair. Jorja only did guest spots for three seasons on-and-off."

"I don't care. That's my only offer. Take it or leave it babe."

Catherine narrowed her eyes and slumped in her chair. "Fine."

"Yay! KC from KC here we come." Sara cheered.

"Uh, Sara, we still have 3 hours left until shift ends."

The brunette checked her watch. "Right. But soon. Bwhahahaha."

The older woman chuckled. "Weirdo."

Sara flashed her famous gap-toothed grin (which really isn't the size of Texas.) and kissed Catherine on the cheek. "Ah, yes. But that's why you love me."

She walked to the door, opened it; causing Nick and Warrick to scurry off, then turned back and said:

"Three hours KC—er Cath." She winked and ran off just as Catherine shot up out of her seat.

**THE END…**

…**--…--…**

**-sigh- I wish they'd come out with the _China Beach _box-set already.**

**Innyway, comments welcome. I kinda got stuck near the end so tell me whatcha thought!**

**Nicole.**


End file.
